


Tea Party

by submarine_allmighty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM themes, Captivity, F/F, Forced liquid intake, Humiliation, Military AU, Omorashi, Pet Play, Wetting, based on a rp setting my girlfriend came up with, or what is it, so yyeah, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarine_allmighty/pseuds/submarine_allmighty
Summary: Yellow is a prisoner of war and White's personal servant. And now White decides to teach her a lesson for making disgusting, according to White, tea.





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Чаепитие](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465680) by Lie Is A Cake. 



> i published it when i was really afraid that someone will acknowledge i like piss (i tried to pretend like im here for the humiliation) so it lacks description but ehhh it's ok...  
> i don't know why i decided to translate my absolute worst works first i swear im relatively normal  
> this is a translation of the first chapter, the second has no piss and is about white bathing yellow and being spiteful but i dont really like it if someone is really interested i can translate it ok..........

As usual at this time, White called Yellow to bring her tea. And, as usual at this time, Yellow began to brew it, cursing everything. Wearing the uniform of the white army was already humiliating enough, and once again remember who you serve! Even how you serve — carry tea…

But messing with the tea leaves was a dream job compared to what had to endured in White's room. When Yellow came in with a tray, ashamed to even look at White and clutching her free hand in a fist, and White leaned a little on a chair, as if settling back, propped her chin and looked at Yellow, batting her eyes.

"You were fast today... keep it up and there must be a reward for you" White promised, gently taking the cup from Yellow. "Don't go yet…"

White lifted сup to her lips, waiting for the tea to cool, and took a slow sip to avoid burning. There was a pause, which Yellow didn't even notice — well, did White ever praise her for bringing tea?

But didn't scold neither.

"Yellow, aren't you ashamed to bring that?" White raised her menacing look on confused Yellow. "You should have at least tried it…"

"Gross?!" Yellow asked indignantly, barely holding back not to throw the tray at White. "It is a perfectly normal tea! And I'm not going to... try it! I'm not an organic to absorb liquids!"

Yellow even twisted her mouth at the mention of liquids and the fact that they could be drunk at all... this process seemed not so much disgusting to her, rather scary. No, sometimes she drank or even ate when the situation allowed, but not now, when White offered to try her tea, and even to make sure that her ladyship would like it! Yellow was actually ready to throw the tray at her. But Wyhite only laughed tenderly, seeing the reaction of her servant.

"Quiet, Yellow!" she frowned playfully. "And yes, I still insist that you try it. Although... you'll probably never drink again after your cookery. Here!

White handed the cup back to Yellow, very insistently bringing it to her mouth. Yellow winced. Even the smell of the liquid caused her disgust, not to mention the idea that she would have to take it in her mouth, and even swallow it so it would all be inside and... Yellow knocked the cup from White's hands in a few moments, and it collapsed, pouring more hot tea in the chips.

"I'm not drinking that! Understood?!" Yellow snapped, ignoring the fact that her mistress' eyes were already blazing with fury.

Time after time, Yellow allowed herself to be impudent. And White knew this — it was even more fun to tame such a rebellious prisoner. But this, of course, doesn't mean that Yellow's impudence will be forgiven... Now White already knew exactly how she'll be punished. And Yellow, by the way, gave her the idea. White, of course, have long since guessed why Yellow refused such entertainment as food, but in this situation, it was too obvious. She even broke a cup to avoid drinking!

"Clumsy!" White snapped, rising from her chair. "Well, if you don't want to drink from a cup — we have a whole teapot, right?"

She smiled slyly at Yellow and took the teapot from the tray with slight movements, setting it on the nightstand. Yellow didn't even have time to act as White put a delicate hand to her rib and let a light electricity charge to flow through, only for Yellow to lose composure from the pain. And in this state she was quite manageable — and White abruptly pushed her to her seat, immediately materializing from a rope from her stone and tying Yellow to the chair tightly. So she won't run away during her... tea.

"Let me go! Damn, let go, what do you want?!" Yellow did not ease her fervor, even jerking her arms and the entire body tied to the chair. Her legs were also firmly fixed, so even kicking White, who was already fumbling with the kettle, seemed impossible.

Most of all she was afraid of White still pouring the damn tea into her. None of White's punishments were as scary as what Yellow thought was so unnatural. Shameful, unacceptable. Besides, Yellow was really afraid of what was going to happen to her because of the tea. And White was already leaning her hands against the teapot, apparently cooling it — it was instantly covered with perspiration. Well, at least Yellow wouldn't have to get burned... and she was terrified again at the thought of having to take tea inside. Well, she wasn't White to drink liquids, not an organic to need it at all.…

"Yellow..." White called affectionally, turning to her and taking the cooled teapot in her hands. "Open your mouth... Now you'll know exactly why I got so mad at you…"

She brought the spout of the teapot to Yellow's mouth, which she was definitely not going to open. Only turned away, blinking her eyes in disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gonna drink this?!" she said, exasperated. "Do what you want to me!"

"Really?.." White thought for a moment, putting her finger to her lips. "Well, then I have a whole arsenal of much more painful punishments. Like yesterday, remember? And yet... we still weren't out to the people! You know, on a leash!"

White giggled sarcastically, pleased with her ingenuity. And the way Yellow's face changes from a bitter grin to a frightened pursed mouth. She remembered very well what had happened to her yesterday. The body was still hurting…

"Well, will you drink tea?" White said more insistently. "Make up your mind, sweetheart. I, in fact, have already cooled it."

But Yellow only shook her head briefly. Not that she wanted to test White's patience, but voluntarily tea drinking... well, she just couldn't. And if that means to experience regular bullying and harassment — Yellow was ready. Because their consequences Yellow imagined, and it was not scary, not disgusting, and now…

"Naughty girl! You leave me no choice!" White shouted, not even giving Yellow a chance to finish her thought.

She hit Yellow's cheek loudly, at the same time conducting a charge of current to her again. Once again slightly — White only needed Yellow to open her mouth. And then she had no problem putting materialized in her hand ring gag, tightly buttoning it at the back of Yellow's head. When she finally recovered from the discharge and was burning White with angry eyes, unable to do anything with her mouth open and saliva already beginning to drip on plump lips, White also looked at her, but triumphantly. Grinning.

"You will have some tea, my dear." she laughed, clutching the teapot again. "I never thought that some girls need to be forced to the tea party with a gag…"

White lifted the spout of the teapot to Yellow's open mouth, tilting it slightly but not pouring it all at once. White knew that judging by how Yellow twitches and shakes her head, she'd rather choke than drink something.

"Be. Quiet! Animal." White chuckled, tilting the kettle more and already pouring a visible stream of tea inside Yellow's mouth. It ran down her tongue, straight to her throat, and she swallowed. She shivered in disgust, frowned, but swallowed the warm bitter tea, because it was even worse to choke on it.

"It's not that bad, is it?" White chuckled, already boldly pouring tea into Yellow's mouth. But she still made sure she swallowed.

Tea mixed with the trails of saliva still dripping on Yellow's chin, steeping the collar of her uniform and even her chest. And Yellow... Yellow just couldn't believe what was happening. It was creepy that she was now swallowing tea from the hands of White, having no other way, and its gets inside... right inside! Yellow closed her eyes, hoping that the teapot would sometime end, and that terrible torture would stop, because Yellow was feeling nastier and nastier with every sip, because the tea was already in her stomach... and White was still looking at Yellow, studying the expression in her eyes. Perhaps, now was one of those rare cases when they were  full of fear. Yellow wasn't afraid of much... except for such nonsense.

"That's all". White put the empty teapot on the table, finished pouring the last drops in Yellow's mouth. "My-my, Yellow... you were so scared! You can probably be smitten by an invitation to a tea party!"

Then she generously pulled the gag from her mouth, wiping Yellow's wet chin with her hand.

Convulsively trying to catch her breath, to recover from disgust and horror (which was not even close to the end — recently drunken tea swam and gurgled in her stomach, making Yellow shiever), Yellow still spoke. But not as menacing as before — no strength left.

"Did you... did you put tea in me?! Disgusting... Not everyone has the same perverted tastes as you!" Yellow spoke unrestrained, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it... it won't be there for long." White giggled, already reveling in fantasies about what Yellow will have to go through. "You know what happens when you drink a lot of fluid, right?"

Yellow swallowed, her free fingers scratching at the armrests.

"Damn, how disgusting!" and then Yellow broke off, realizing that it was happening... to her.

A chill ran down her spine. Damn it, she wouldn't do that! Will not do so, how organic creatures and White does! And at the same time, Yellow, to her humiliation, realized that she had no choice. The liquid can't stay forever even in a gem's body... and in Yellow's case, it's going to be very fast. She shyly lowered her eyes, already feeling a slight tension in the lower part of her stomach — most probably just from fear.

And White, meanwhile, untied her, gently moving aside.

"Here. Only I didn't let you go. First, clean up your mess and change your clothes, that's a shame... You can't even drink decently." White shook her head. "If you need to go for a walk — tell me... I'll take you out."

Yellow flinched at the painful reminder. Unable to cope with the terrible shame and answer White anything, Yellow lowered her eyes and began to clean up the broken cup. And she had convinced herself that this was not necessarily going to happen, that it doesn't happen always, that gem body can absorb the fluid completely…

And as a result, uncomfortable pressure in the lower abdomen began to be obvious when Yellow was just going to to show White her new uniform. Again she was the most calm, remained silent and not even honored White with her gaze, but inside Yellow was panicing. She wasn't going to do that! And in front of White! It couldn't be inevitable, it couldn't be that something so terrible would happen to Yellow... tears would come to her throat when she thought about it. And the pressure intensified, and it was noticeable even for White how Yellow, not used to such feelings, sways and squeezes her legs together.

"Well... still don't want to go for a walk?" White chuckled, receiving only a shake of Yellow's head. "Well. Then wash my floors... Who knows where else your chips can be!"

Yellow didn't even protest, on the contrary she was glad to distract herself with something, and anyway she was immobilized by panic and a strange tension at the bottom.

But Yellow shouldn't have thought that it was something she could escape. When she finished cleaning the entire room, the pressure inside was so strong that Yellow even clamped her hand between her thighs when White couldn't see her.

"Yellow." she said. Certainly. Couldn't. "You sure you don't want to go for a walk? Mind you, I'll punish you if you pee on the carpet!"

"Shut up!" Yellow shouted irritably. "What the hell did you do to me? You're sick, White!"

"Oh, well, look at her..." White shook her head. "All right, let's go outside. If you piss yourself, you are going to clean it up yourself, but I won't allow that in my room!"

White already saw perfectly that Yellow can't hold it anymore. She lasted for such a short time, such thing being out of habit... even though White still had no idea what is going to happen with Yellow outside. She put a leash on Yellow's collar and almost dragged her along, because Yellow herself was afraid to even make an extra move so as not to disturb the liquid inside. Although she felt she's going to erupt, to gush, especially when White pushed her down on the grass, forcing her to collapse on her lap. Leash choked her at the top, and the full bladder — at the bottom. Yellow really didn't know what to do. She just sat there, holding her palm between her legs and breathing heavily, repeating to herself that she will never do it, ishe's not an organic! Moreover, she was now supervised by White, who were waiting for this only…

"Relax, honey." White whispered, leaning over Yellow from behind and stroking her shoulders. "Why are you torturing yourself? It's still inevitable, and you'll feel better…"

"Leave me alone." Yellow hissed through clenched teeth.

But White's massage did make yellow unwittingly relax — a lot more than she wanted. Yellow moaned helplessly, clenching her hands into fists, feeling disgusted and relieved at the same time. Yellow felt so light... but she couldn't help but wince and blush, remembering what was going on. Right in front of White.

"Just like this. There, Yellow. Good girl." White never ceased to stroke her with downcast eyes and enthusiastically watching as a huge dark spot was spreading on Yellow's pants. "Oh... and it was worth peeing yourself? All right, now we're going bathing. Wet Yellow…"

White kissed her behind the ear, in response to what Yellow only sobbed softly, not resisting White who she hated so much right now.


End file.
